powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Chivalry Force
'Power Rangers Literary Morphers '''is the 33rd, 34th, and 35th (and final) seasons of Power Rangers. It is loosely based of ''Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamanger and Ginga Sentai Kaizukuranger. ''The main reason for this is the Kamangers have no default form. Story "When a cruel king of yore controls a darkness simply known as It, the stories man has written are in fear of being obliterated and feared. Only one team of heroes can stop them. They are the Power Rangers, Literary Morphers." -Narrator Four years after ''Coaster Force vs Hexagon, ''Peter Ishitori has become a producer for a new show, but he also feels something is a miss. The next day, there are reports of stories dispersing and meets an aging producer and writer, John D Beck. With no how from a legend in the industry and old friend Teddy Winslow (who's struggled to get a job) create a trading card system to enter the world of the stories to save them. Five new rangers will rise to the challenge, to save stories from salamander's kerosene. Cast Literary Morphers The Privateers Legendary Leads Allies * Coaster Force Rangers ** Peter Ishitori ** Teddy Winslow ** Fiona/Furry 325 (Shattered Grid) * John D Beck (as himself) * IMD Walrus (''Harun) * Egg Heads (Harun) * Carson Drew (SVDA) * Fenton Hardy (SVDA) * Maria and Laila (SVDA) * Lindsay "The Master" Yale (Winter Trials) * Adam Ralph (Winter Trials) * Chris Violette (as himself) (Winter Trials) * Jason David Frank (as Himself) (Winter Trials) * Amy Jo Johnson (as herself) (Winter Trials) * Alex Hartman (as himself) (Winter Trials) * Kimberley Crossman (as herself) (Winter Trials) * Rhett Fisher (as himself) (Winter Trials) * Grace Tyr-Yale (Winter Trials) * Puffer (Drood) * [[Jasper (Drood)|Jasper (Drood)]] * Homeless Intellectuals * All Rangers//Riders/Troopers/Bettleborgs (Shattered Grid) ** Geauga Society ** Mega Rangers ** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SVDA) ** Ranger Operators (Winter Trials) Villains * Delnosivo Clan ** IT ** King Rex Delnosivo *** Aaron Burr (Hamilton) *** Ashton Whitloch (Winter Trials) *** Lalia Scurlock (Winter Trials) *** Victoria and Emily (Winter Trials) *** Neville and Helena Landless (Drood) *** Michael Shannon-Captain Betty (F451) *** Slayzers *** Bladers (OCO) *** Omegacon (OCO) * The Alliance * Lord Drakkon's Army ** Lord Drakkon (portrayed by Jason David Frank) ** Ranger Slayer ** Ranger Sentries Arsenal Main Article: ''Arsenal (Literary Morphers) Transformation Devices * Literary Scaner * Galactic Transponder * Dark Transponder Multi-use devices * Hero Deck * Ranger Keys ** Dark Keys Side Arms * Style Striker ** Gun Mode ** Sword Mode ** Elemental Mode ** Cannon Mode (all) * Legend Mode ** Megazord Master Staff Tron Arsenal * Identity Disk * Light Sword * Light Runner * Recognizer * Arsenal (Liveman) * Arsenal (SPD) Hamilton Arsenal * Wogdon pistols * Flintlock Musket Sweet Valley Detective Agency * Nancy's Car * Frank's Car * spy glass * forensic kit Winter Trials Arsenal * spy glass * forensic kit * Arsenal (RPM) * Arsenal (Tommy Oliver's) * Quantum Defender * Drago Sword * Arsenal (Legends) * Horse Tracker * Rhett's Jeep * Jason's Car * Ody's Car F451 Arsenal * The Salamander (Light Runner clone) * Fire Bazooka * Deletor * Lenny/Omnis Shattered Grid Arsenal * Arsenal (Danger Rangers) * Arsenal (JAKQ) * Arsenal (Battle Fever J) * Arsenal (GSA) * Arsenal (Goggle V) * Arsenal (Dynaman) * Arsenal (Bioman) * Arsenal (Changeman) * Arsenal (Flashman) * Arsenal (Maskman) * Arsenal (Fiveman) * Arsenal (Arrowman) * Arsenal (Mighty Morphin) * Arsenal (Ursa Knights) * Arsenal (Alien Rangers) * Arsenal (Zeo) * Arsenal (Turbo) * Arsenal (in Space) * Arsenal (Lost Galaxy) * Arsenal (Lightspeed Rescue) * Arsenal (Time Force) * Arsenal (Wild Force) (Savage Storm) * Arsenal (Ninja Storm) * Arsenal (Dino Thunder) * Arsenal (Mystic Force) * Arsenal (Operation Overdrive) * Arsenal (Jungle Furry) * Arsenal (Samurai) (Super Samurai) * Arsenal (Megaforce) (Super Megaforce) * Arsenal (Delta Busters) * Arsenal (Dino Charge) (Supercharge) * Arsenal (Mega Voyagers) * Arsenal (Ninja Steel) (Super Ninja Steel) * Arsenal (Hyperforce) * Arsenal (GSA.O) * Arsenal (Battle Thunder) * Arsenal (Hexagon) * Arsenal (CF-Nitro) Zords * Galleon Carrier ** Battle Knight Megazord *** Salamander Zord (Red) *** Submarine Zord (Blue) *** Dial Fighter Zord (White) *** Gorilla Zord Zord (Green) *** Nazca Zord (Yellow) ** Triforce Hunter Megazord *** Light Runner Megazord **** Orange Hunter **** Pink Hunter *** Rex Striker ** Pirate Megazord *** Bow Zord (Yellow) *** Stern Zord (White) *** Port Zord (Green) *** Star port Zord (Blue) *** Cockpit Zord (Red) ** Super Mega Megazord *** Galleon Zord (red) *** Mystic Jet Zord (Blue) *** Adventure Zord (Yellow) *** Mystic Racer Zord (Green) *** Submarine Zord (White) Evil Megazords * Fusion Port Privateer ** Privateer Ultrazord *** New Moon Robo *** Privetter Megazord **** Shark Zord (Navy) **** Black Hawk Zord (Crimson) **** Blood Hound Zord (Violet) **** Tiger Zord (Silver) **** Bullet Zord (Gold) * Black Dragon (Lord Drakkon) Episodes This series brings back special titles for episodes, using Chapter (Kamanger used Scene and Kaizukuranger spelled out Episode). Each season is called an Act. Act 1: Into Danger Chapter 1: It's Time to Teseract Chapter 2: The Sea of Stories, part 1 Chapter 3: The Sea of Stories, part 2 Chapter 4: Where Darkness Dooms the Sky Chapter 5: Super Mega Downfall Chapter 6: Forged in Secret Chapter 7: The Orange and the Pink Chapter 8: Let There be Light Runners Chapter 9: Destination: New York Chapter 10: Aaron Burr, Sir Chapter 11: Worth of a War Chapter 12: The World is Not Wide Enough Act 2: New Moon Trials Chapter 13: An Unexpected Occurance Chapter 14: Rangers of Sweet Valley, part 1 Chapter 15: Rangers of Sweet Valley, part 2 Chapter 16: Triforce Creation Chapter 17: Literary Ultrazord Appears Chapter 18: He Rises at the New Moon, part 1 Chapter 19: He Rises at the New Moon, part 2 Chapter 20: Nancy's Granddaughter Chapter 21: A Meeting of Legands Chapter 22: We won't Let Disney Forget Chapter 23: Rise, New Moon Robo Chapter 24: Racing Legend? Turbotastic Chapter 25: Jason Beats Drakkon Act 3: Shattered Grid Chapter 26: Like a British Subject Chapter 27: Puffer's Nightmare Fuel Chapter 28: Violetta's Ruse Chapter 29: The Hearth and the Salamander Chapter 30: The Sieve and the Sand Chapter 31: Burning Bright Chapter 32: The Battle of Cornith Chapter 33: A Tale of 2 Reefsides, part 1 (1100th episode) Chapter 34: A Tale of 2 Reefsides, part 2 Chapter 35: A Call to the Farthest Corners Chapter 36: Riders, Rangers, Troopers, and Beetles Final Chapter: The Doom of Gods Notes * Two of the showrunners, Kira Kosarin and Amy Jo Johnson, have portrayed rangers in previous seasons ** Amy was Kimberley, the original Pink Ranger ** Kira was Phoebe, the eldest daughter of the Thundermans and Shogun Black (II) ** John (as himself) is a recurring character in the series * This is first series since Dino Super Charge to not have have 3 New Red Rangers in a season ** First since Samurai with only 2 reds *** GSA-GSA Red, ASD Red, Danger Red *** Galaxy Squad-Galaxy Squad Red, Quantum Ranger, Dragon Knight (post series) *** Battle Thunder-Fire Knight (Mystic Knights, Battle Thunder) and Viper Crimson *** Hexagon-Hexagon Red, Phantom Red, Savage Eagle, and Pearl Red *** CF/Nitro-CF Red (I, II, III), Wild West Red, CF Crimson (I, II, III), Nitro Red (II, III) * First time a team uses two sentai at the same time since Super Megaforce ** Coaster Force and Nitro end up coexisting, not being a form of the Coaster Force * First series based off works of Literature * Zoe Pratt, Micheal B Jordan, Jason David Frank, and Michael Shannon return to play former roles of theirs (Fiona and Edwin Drood well as herself, Montag, Tommy/Lord Drakkon/himself, Beatty) outside Teddy, Peter, and cameos (most only had the actors do ADR due to their age now compared to their season) * The third Act is heavily based off the ''Shattered Grid Comic event * Episodes 1-12 have Adventure and Drama Themes, 13-28 have Mystery, and 29-37 are dystopia and Power Rangers itself * First, and only, Power Rangers family team ** albiet evil, but become good and fight with the Literary Morphers in the final episodes *** Similar to the Lupin and Patrangers against the Gangler **** The Hexagon and Phantom Rangers were already working together by the time Darwin showed up * After 1104 episodes, Power Rangers was canceled by Nickelodeon. Super Sentai would continue with Umi Sentai Chōjūranger (Sea Squadron Super Beast Ranger-Sea creatures/wreak divers-7 members), WWW Scoutranger ''(Brotherhood of Cheerful Service Scout Ranger-Scouting motif, 8 regular members, 3 spirit rangers, 2 movie rangers-120th anniversary of Scouting),'' and immediately succeeded by Zetsu Sentai Dīnoranger (Extinct Squadron Dino Ranger-8 rangers, 1 movie ranger) and Kaman Sentai Budoranger (Masked Squadron Martial Arts Ranger-Ninjas vs Samurai-Lupin-Pat set up). See Also * ''Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamanger-''Sentai Counterpart (Ranger's story, morphing style, monsters, Battle Knight and Triforce Hunter) * ''Ginga Sentai Kaizukuranger-''Sentai Counterpart (ranger forms, other zords, monsters) Category:Lemurseighteen